


【洋灵】take that ride (pwp)

by didiholdmetight



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didiholdmetight/pseuds/didiholdmetight
Summary: 建议配合bgm: ♪𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 - 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚛𝚒





	【洋灵】take that ride (pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 建议配合bgm: ♪𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 - 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚛𝚒

木子洋和灵超在一起了。

小孩其实并没有什么恋爱经验，所以对情侣间的二三事也想要知道和涉足。

 

这天灵超又跟着木子洋到公司上班，当木子洋在总裁办公室里埋头苦干时，他则会在一旁的休息间里写文或是睡觉。

“啊，写不出来。”灵超在床上滚了一圈，烦躁的感觉也涌上心头。

在外头的木子洋对他说，写不出来就休息，睡一下就会好了。

 

可怜兮兮的灵超穿上毛茸茸的拖鞋走出里间，看到木子洋正头也不抬的审核文件。

看到哥哥这么认真，也不好打扰他。

 

他便回到房间，重新打开笔电，打算找些什么消遣一下时间。

先是给自己播一首最近喜欢的歌，听着勾人诱惑的旋律，灵超也有点好奇这首英文歌的歌词是什么。

 

 

> 𝚆𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜
> 
> 𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚖𝚎
> 
> 𝚆𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜
> 
> 𝙿𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢, 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑

 

“Push up on my body?”他看到的时候还是有点懵，差半点就跑出去问他亲爱的哥哥了。

幸好的是他事先自己上网搜索脑补，才看懂了。

恍然大悟的灵超有点脸红心跳，可是他心中却浮现了一个坏想法，不如......

 

他上网搜了一套小黄片，以弥补自己浅薄的知识。

虽然片中的主角都没他和哥哥长得好看，可是把他和洋哥的模样都套上去后，少年还是情难自禁的起了反应。

看着涨起来的裤裆，灵超却迟疑了。

 

应该自己解决吗？ 在这里？ 哥哥待会会发现吗？

但发现了又怎样？

 

想到这里灵超也有点恼怒，他是气，他气木子洋和他交往了后都没跟他提起过这些成人之事，只是每天当他是小孩子捧在掌心去宠，都没把他当对象。

难道我就勾不起你的兴趣吗？

 

看着胀痛的下身，灵超却想起了别的。

最后却勾起一个魅惑人心的邪笑，狡黠的双眼顿时亮了起来。

 

“木子洋，看我不拿下你？”他走到镜前摆弄着有致的少年身躯。

仿佛不够，他加了一句：“要然你不行，你就不是男人！！！”

 

过多一会，让那种冲动散去后，灵超才披着毛毯走出去找木子洋。

“洋哥。”他轻声叫他。

 

这时木子洋立马抬起头来，眼神从刚才的认真凌厉转换成无限的宠爱和关切，他问，宝宝怎么了？

灵超噘起嘴巴，神色有点委屈地说：”哥哥我有点不舒服，我能回家吗？”

闻言的木总吓得整个人都快从办公椅上弹起来，他走到灵超身边把他整个人都环到怀里，低头哄他，仔细看他。

“哪不舒服了，我带你看病。”木子洋是真的心痛。

怀内的人儿却摇了摇头，他乖巧的对男人说：“有点头痛，回家睡睡就好了。”

木子洋正想说把工作都打包回家做，想陪灵超一同回去时，小孩先开口说不用。

灵超眨着那双一如既往叫木子洋心动的眼眸，一边向他下着叫木子洋顺从的魔咒。

 

“洋哥你回来时给我买点吃的，我大概那时便会醒了。”小精灵朝木子洋明媚一笑，下着不容对方拒绝的咒语。

木子洋也只好顺他的意，不舍的让司机先把灵超送回了家。

 

回到家后的灵超自然不是睡觉，而是先去泡了个澡。

拿出木子洋先前送他的香槟色丝质浴衣，灵超毫不犹豫的穿上。

 

可是这些情趣内衣总没有这么容易的穿上，那种奇怪的设计让灵超研究了快十分钟才能穿好。

 

穿好后，灵超才后知后觉的学会害羞。

哥哥送他的是什么鬼东西啊？ 这能穿吗？

 

首先上半身是看似正常，像是日式浴衣一样的开领口设计，露出了胸前大半块肌肤，那漂亮的锁骨也一览无遗，只不过下半身的衣摆只能甚甚盖过下体，前后两块布并不是连起的，就如旗袍一样会露出白晢的大腿，不过这套内衣的开叉位是到盘骨的位置，所以会看到股边。

 

“那么是不能穿内裤吗？”小孩看着自己那些毫不性感的小内裤，只好忍痛的把它们丢到一边。

但下体空荡荡又凉爽的感觉还是有点奇怪，灵超不禁感到刺激又微妙。

 

他还拿出之前木子洋送他的那瓶香水，往身上轻喷两三下。

是桃子的香气，还有淡淡的蔷薇香。

 

“好甜，但又带点诱人。”灵超也觉得自己甜过头了，简直是人间极品。

 

万事俱备，只待他洋哥哥回家了。

他给木子洋发了条讯息，让他回来时按门铃不要直接用锁钥开。

 

清凉的小妖精坐立不安，坐着又不是，站着又不是，可坐下时和沙发亲密的无缝贴合又使他觉得无比的奇怪。

他看着自己穿得这样的淫荡，大概以往的自己也不曾猜到会有这样的一天。

可是，想起那个自己正在守候的男人，他愿意把一切都给他。

 

我的缪斯啊，你要把我怎么样呢？

 

你能尽情的在我身上游走，肆意又随心的创作，倦时便在我这里歇息，精力充沛时就用力的攻陷，我不复存在的最后一度防线。

 

「叮当—」适时地，门铃响了。

 

灵超跑到门前，从猫眼中看到脸色凝重又焦急的木子洋。

幸好哥哥有听我的话按铃。

 

他轻轻把门拉开一点，从门缝中把头探出去。

灵超目含春情的模样还是让木子洋心中咔嚓了一下，怎么小弟今天这么诱人啊？

 

那玫红的面颊，虽让人想要捧在手心细腻的去亲吻，但木子洋还是觉得：

小弟是病了。

 

“小弟开门，洋哥带你看病。”木子洋的眉头皱得更深了。

灵超：？ ？ ？

 

他惟有把门打到最开，好让木子洋「清醒」一下。

 

眼前的美景尽收眼底后，木子洋又如当初那个暗恋小孩的清涩小伙，被撩到咽了口口水。

看着依旧亮得发光的牛奶凝脂，和那张清丽精致的小脸，诱人的胸口，木子洋一时说不出话来。

 

灵超率先打破这个绮丽的气氛。

“怎么，哥哥你是来送货吗？”一面纯真的灵超还自故自的演起戏来。

那纯良无辜的眼神让木子洋越看越上火，但他也只好先配合小孩。

 

“是啊，有你的货。” 木子洋的声音听上去比平时的暗沉。

 

穿得像只精灵的灵超笑意盈盈地把大门一打开让他进来，便遭到男人把他整个人推到门后，夹在危险的男人和冰冷的大门中间。

被男人囚禁的灵超依旧的无辜可怜，他不安的扭动着身子，轻声细语的问木子洋怎么了。

木子洋眯起进眼，凑近惹火的人儿。

他在他耳边吐气，对他说：“你明知。”

 

灵超选择继续装傻，他夹紧双腿，把衣服的下摆尽量往下扯，一副我见犹怜的模样。

“哥哥你是渴了要喝水吗？我去拿给你。”灵超支支吾吾地说，眼神闪缩不敢去看极具侵略性的男人。

 

但其实灵超还是很开心的，心中都已经乐得开了花。

毕竟他从没有看过这样的洋哥哥。

 

他试图逃离木子洋的臂弯，男人却不容许他这样做。

眼前一黑，唇瓣就已经被对方所侵占了。

今天的吻和以往明显的不同，木子洋用力的吸吮着他的双唇，巧舌也直撞到他的口腔，搅动着他那粉舌，想和他纠缠在一起，但那舌头不时扫过他的贝齿，刺激感一阵阵的传到灵超脑中，他被哥哥的热情吻得也忘情了。

他也像平常吃珍珠糖一样，把哥哥的厚唇送到唇边吸吮，果不其然的获得男人更情动的把他揉进怀里。

 

良久，木子洋才完结这个情动难捺的深吻。

低头看着脸色潮红不断呼着气的美艳少年，那垂涎欲滴的粉红胸口，那若隐若现的股瓣，木子洋所有的血都往下身涌去。

 

他一下把小孩抱起，扔到沙发上。

灵超迷离地躺在沙发上，那笔直修长的双腿不知何处安放的往一边屈曲，整个人侧卧着。

这姿势使得他下身的两块布都往下垂，使得上面那半边屁股暴露在空气中。

 

那光滑细致的嫩肉，还没有见到的股缝，往下一点便应该是小孩的性器。

“没穿内裤？”木子洋也爬到沙发上，把玩着小孩的长腿。

被说对了的灵超害羞得想要把腿抽回来，但坏心眼的木子洋却不让他得逞。

 

木子洋握紧少年纤幼的脚踝，往上一拉，双腿便完全分开在他的眼前。

灵超下意识的想要挣扎，但男人却不让他逃，着迷的观赏着他的下体。

 

这太下流了。

未谙世事的少年不能自制地感到委屈又兴奋，他渴望被爱但又害怕被看光，无辜的泪水一下子便涌上眼眶。

他挂着一串泪珠，似落又不落，可怜兮兮地看见欺负他的男人。

 

“呜...哥哥...”灵超带着哭腔地喊他。

看着双目含水的小孩，木子洋真的更不能忍了。

 

“宝贝哥哥替你检查有没有穿裤裤而已，怎么哭了？”男人松开灵超的脚踝，往前靠去哄他的小宝贝，他用鼻尖凑近小孩的巧鼻，像是俩小动物一样缠绵细腻。

一下子乖巧起来的男人还是让灵超的心又软了，所以他也就装傻地说，那么哥哥你继续检查。

 

获得灵超首肯的木子洋一秒间变得鲜活起来，他再次把头探到少年的下身，把双腿往两边拉，只要再把那块遮羞布挑开，便能看清里头的原貌。

挑明便不好玩了。

 

所以木子洋的大手便落到灵超的性器前，隔着一层丝绒地揉弄着，那温热的手心和柔软的布料无一不样少年起反应，加上中午憋的，很快便立了起来。

那最后一块布自然也随之升起，那伞底的光景让木子洋看得痴迷，他抬头问灵超：“我可以吗？”

 

“嗯，你要怎么弄都可以。”羞耻过后便是无尽的快感，灵超把所有理智都抛到脑后。

 

于是木子洋便把他爱人的整根都呑进口中，被温暖湿热的腔肉所包围，灵超只觉舒爽。 木子洋用舌尖在茎身游离，又用嘴去卖力吸吮，每次进出都发出淫贱的水声。

“啊...洋哥......好棒...”少年情难自禁的为男人的卖力发出让人动情的呻吟，断断续续的，但让木子洋越战越勇，他想听到更多，想让他的宝贝大声的肆意的忘我的为他而尖叫和喘息，想让他的宝宝更加舒服。

男人再用巧舌有一下没一下的顶弄着少年的顶端，用尽整个口腔去挤压他的茎身。

在少年的小腹突然绷紧痉挛后，他在木子洋口中射了。

 

“啊—“灵超难以自控地尖叫，成功达到了第一次的高潮。

木子洋则是依旧挂着浅笑，一边把口中的精液全都咽了下去。

 

一阵精神散漫过后，刚高潮的灵超才把焦点从新放回让他舒爽的木子洋身上。

他连忙撑起身子撞进木子洋怀里，小脑袋在他胸前蹭过不停，似是想要对刚才男人的努力作感谢。

“哥哥，你不用吃的...”小精灵很是愧疚，他对上男人那微光的双眼，同时轻啄着男人的嘴。

有一下没一下，小男孩是真的抱歉。

木子洋温柔的对他说：“你就当我渴了。”

 

少年今天想要的当然不止于此，他有意无意的址开衣领，露出大半边的光洁肩头，向下滑的丝绸使得有一颗小草莓也掉出来了，那粉嫩如樱花的娇俏模样使木子洋更硬了。

“那么你热，怎么还不脱衣服？”灵超主动的凑上去为哥哥脱掉他身上那件西装外套。

 

所以木子洋也不再装君子，抓住灵超的双手带领他为自己把衬衫的钮扣一颗颗脱掉。

直到露出木子洋那精壮的身躯，灵超才心满意足的舔了舔下唇。

他的手伸到木子洋的腰带，把那碍事的长裤脱掉，也想给哥哥口交。

可是木子洋却怜爱的让他抬起头来，说不用。

 

下一秒钟，便是。

“我想入去，宝宝。”木子洋直白地说。

 

男人说得满脸真诚和恳切，掌控大局的小妖精也就得意的笑了，他用上刚才从片子学到的小技巧，极尽妩媚的盯着男人和他的分身。

“任由你的摆布，我的缪斯哥哥。”他嫣然一笑。

 

灵超撑起身子，把刚才木子洋看得眼都直了的粉黛乳头送到他的眼前，男人也毫不客气的吻上了那小蓓蕾。

被男人亲吻着乳首的少年不禁发出了嗯嗯啊啊的吟叫，他本以为平平无奇的小红点竟然是这样的敏感，能为他带来酥酥麻麻又婉转的快感。

在一番调教下，灵超的阴茎又勃起了。

 

这使木子洋满意又兴奋的笑了，他的小宝贝和他同样期待这天的到来，这场只属于他俩的一夜温存。

 

把另一边的衣领也扯下来，木子洋同样的疼爱那颗小草莓。

在小孩忘情的瞬间，木子洋手口兼施的把大手探进灵超的下身，尝试找到那使他魂牵梦萦的穴口。

他在无数次的淫梦中膜拜过这私密处，他美好的少年，只为他一人采摘的花穴，又湿又紧致，他想进入这片迦南地。

 

分开那两片软糯的臀瓣，他顺理成章找到那坎进去的穴口。

用一只手指不带任何润滑的插进去，木子洋也怕弄痛小孩。

于是他惟有对灵超说：“宝宝，你等一下。”

 

进了状态的灵超完全是一副媚骨，他娇嗔问，为什么？

“哥哥我想你干我，大力的进来。”灵超至今为止还是很享受这场性爱。

 

正因如此，木子洋不想让他痛，他想给他最完美最绮丽的第一次。

“没有润滑，你会好痛。”木子洋不忍他受伤，自己从沙发下来了。

看着他欲求不满的小爱人，木子洋叫他等等。

因为木子洋没有想过要这么快和灵超发生关系，所以他没有买好润滑油那些。

事到如今，他选择走进厨房。

打开冰箱，木子洋拿着一支液体走了出来。

 

“宝宝。”重新回到沙发前，木子洋轻唤他的小孩。

灵超一边磨蹭着双腿，情难自控地睁开双眼。

 

看到他的洋哥哥拿着一瓶蜜糖站在沙发边，还似笑非笑地看着他。

看着那瓶他平常用来泡蜜糖水的蜂蜜，灵超有种不详的预感。

玩这么大？

 

他温柔敦厚的爱人问他，要继续吗灵超？

“缪斯哥哥，都说了让你随便。”灵超涨红了脸不去看他。

不一会儿身上便传来浓稠又冰凉的质感，始作俑者木子洋正把蜜糖流到他身上，那金黄晶萤的液体打湿了他香槟色的性感浴衣，使他变得更加深色。

“好凉。”少年为着这种另类的情趣打了个激灵。

 

男人则是继续开拓灵超的花穴，他把蜂蜜挤到手指上，便伸进了穴口，再那里做着扩张。

又湿又冰的长指为灵超纾缓了不少压力，尽管他依旧感到丁点的难受，但那前所未有的充满感和未知感让他同时感到无比的渴求。

伴随着越沾越多的蜜糖和增加的手指数，木子洋的性器也在快要释放的边缘。

 

“哥哥我替你脱内裤好不。”无比鲜活的少年爬到木子洋面前为他服务。

他夺过木子洋手上那瓶蜂蜜，任由它们从半空中落到男人激突的裤裆上。

再把他的内裤猛地扯下，哥哥的巨根终于得以释放。

 

看着那又长又粗的性器，灵超尽情的往上倒蜜糖，让亮晶晶的黏液布满木子洋的茎身。

“哥哥的那个好像很好吃。”灵超压根就像被灌了春药。

 

还不是憋出来的。

 

被诱人而自知的小孩勾引得快失控的木子洋强忍想把性器塞进他嫩红的小嘴让他吃吃看的冲动，把性器放到穴口前磨蹭。

“宝贝，今天我是谁？”他恶作剧的故意不进去。

快感被吊起并不好受，灵超难耐的扭动着等待被填满的身躯，一边口齿不清地说：“哥哥......”

谁知木子洋却说，错。

 

“老公...”

”宝贝...”

”...缪斯...我的缪斯......”

 

无情的男人说：“都不是。”

“宝贝，更羞耻点。”木子洋真的是在调教着少年。

 

灵超整个身子往木子洋的巨物靠，他气若游丝地答：“你是来送货的......”

这时木子洋才满足的笑了，握紧少年的纤腰卖力的往花穴撞。

“答对了，我正在送货给你呢宝贝。”被果真紧致幼嫩的穴肉吸吮挤压着，木子洋被夹得险点缴械。

 

他的缪斯正压在自己身上，为着他而舒爽的喘息着。

被侵占的人儿被欢愉所淹没，那丁点的痛感比起哥哥并不算什么。

 

“啊，洋哥好棒。”灵超叫着。

直到一捅到底后，木子洋才开始慢慢的抽动。

看着在他面前轻吟着的少年，男人自觉不够刺激。

于是他更卖力的进出，自然收获到灵超明显变了调的呻吟声。

 

“哥哥好大，快被你玩坏了......”灵超叫起来无比的妩媚动人，别具风情，这叫木子洋想要更狠的占有他。

于是他把躺在沙发上的灵超整个抱起，阳具还插在他后穴里，带到卧室的那面全身镜前。

木子洋坐到地上，抽离了灵超湿透的花穴。

 

灵超被木子洋抱在怀里，即是在镜前，哥哥从后面再猛烈的进入了他。

 

不知道是不是房间没有客厅大，这次他明显听到哥哥进出时那黏腻的水声，无比的淫荡又无比的叫他沉醉。

哥哥卖力的往上顶弄着他的小穴，双手环抱着他的腰间，要不然他真的快要被顶得抛起来了。

他感觉到，他和洋哥的节奏是一样的。

不单如此，在这个后入的姿势下，哥哥的性器每一下都捅得更深了，陷得更进了，快要到他的胃了。

 

清秀的少年坐在男人精壮的身躯上，被男人肆意的侵入着，同时也卖力的夹紧哥哥的大腿。

“洋哥哥，你顶得...超儿...快受不了......”此刻的灵超是真的在浪叫着，前所未有的深度和男人前所未见的热情把他带到了一个新的境界，他的身心无睱顾及木子洋以外的全部东西。

透过镜子看到心上人因为自己而迷失在情欲里头神魂颠倒的美态，木子洋配合的扶紧灵超的腰往深处捣弄，享受着那酥软的后穴，同时又被那里头不断涌出的液体打湿茎身和毛发。

 

他看着那些被捣成白沫的黏液，也从茎身上抹了一把放到鼻前，果真是甜的。

 

把手指放到身前人的嘴边，对方便已经乖巧的把长指含进嘴里。

像是吸食他最喜欢的棒棒糖，灵超的眼神又像那样的纯良无害。

他含着长指，含糊不清的对他说：“洋哥哥...啊...这...甜的..啊......”

 

都不知道木子洋持续了多久，他换了个姿势是灵超往前伏下而他在后方进出，灵超也就又射过了，全都射在了镜上。

 

“宝宝，累吗？”木子洋快到了，理智也所剩无几。

被折腾了好久的灵超被操得脸色潮红双目含水，双腿也麻掉了。

他晃动腰肢，更加的刺激着身后的男人。

 

看着雪白的美背，镜中倒眏出那梨花带雨又无比渴求的小脸，那湿漉漉的屁股，木子洋是一阵粗暴的抽插，插得更尽的把人抵到沾满精液的全身镜上，全力的冲刺。

“啊...啊.......快到了.....”被冰冷镜面惹得灵超又更敏感，他又快要射了。

“我...要你...嗯..啊....射满满......”他的呻吟绝对是对木子洋最有效的春药。

 

木子洋为着灵超彻底的失控了。

“你的货，在这里。”男人高潮了。

在一翻猛烈的抽插下，木子洋粗喘着在少年体内射了。

被温热的精液炙到，灵超又再射了。

 

灵超往后倒回木子洋宽敞的怀里，他心满意足的甜笑道：”好多......”

“送你的，怎可能不多？”木子洋没有立马的抽出来，反而是和他的宝贝一起享受高潮的余晖。

看着一片狼籍的镜面和地板，还有沙发，灵超问木子洋，该怎样清洁才好。

木子洋轻笑看向灵超，还在说着骚话。

 

“你不想想你的下面和我的那根吗，全都弄到蜂蜜了。”他配合性的往上顶了顶。

灵超：。 。 。

 

“宝宝啊。”木子洋在他耳边细语。

面如桃花的灵超专注的看向他。

“我下面那根里面的蜜糖还没有吐干净呢，你能帮帮我吗？”木子洋朝他邪笑着。

他补充了一句：

“而且我见宝宝你也挺贪吃的，真想不到呢。”

...

灵超只能说，我看的那些片子怎么这么假，为什么我哥哥这么久？

木子洋只想对灵超说，看什么片子，他们有我好看有我棒有我弄得你舒服吗？

 

 


End file.
